Un Giro Inesperado
by Sakura7893
Summary: Dos apellidos complicados, una vida que tiene un destino marcado ¿Cambiar o seguir con lo predestinado?
1. Mi Vida

_ Hola chicas y chicos si es que hay por ahí algún hombre._

_ Esta historia la tenía por ahí olvidada y bueno, la coloqué a ver si les gusta. Esto es después de la guerra con Voldemort en donde como todos saben los buenos ganan, pero no muere nuestro querido Sev._

_ Personajes nuevos e historia nueva._

_ Todos los personajes y lugares que conozcan son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, el resto es todo de mi imaginación.-_

_**Capitulo 1: Mi Vida**_

Tengo 20 años y me llamo Daniela, ya habían pasado dos años desde que había terminado mi Enseñanza Media (y tres desde que había cursado magia en un colegio en el extranjero); esto último era un secreto guardado bajo mil llaves dentro de mi familia, ya que para disimular ese hecho tuve que estudiar como cualquier otro muggle a la vez.

Mi familia constaba de mi madrastra y mis dos medias hermanas, mi padre había muerto cuando yo era pequeña (_¡__la verdad, eso lo pongo en duda!_), así que me había criado con un ogro de mujer... En fin, eso era mi familia, mejor dicho mi proyecto de familia, porque había sido adoptada por el hombre que conocía por mi padre y esta mujer llegó con sus hijas después…. Ojalá mis apellidos fueran otros.

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, me levanté temprano, ordené mi habitación y bajé a tomar desayuno (vivamos en una casa de tres pisos, y tenía el tercero para mi sola, mis hermanas tenían miedo de que en la noches las convirtiera en cerdos).

Buenos días - dije cuando entré a la cocina, ya todas se encontraban ahí.

Llegas tarde, niña – me dijo mi madrastra – deberías estar hace 15 minutos aquí.

Estaba ordenando mi habitación - respondí de mala gana. Como siempre lo hacía cuando ella me preguntaba algo.

¿Llamas ordenar tu habitación limpiar la jaula de ese hámster y esa lechuza?

Suspiré, a mi querida madrastra no le gustaban los animales, tal vez si se viera al espejo tampoco se gustaría ella. Era otro animal más.

¿Aún vive esa cosa asquerosa? - preguntó Estefanía, mi hermana mayor.-

Si te refieres a ti, claro que vives - respondí ofuscada.

¡Ya basta! - exclamó mi madrastra - Eres una irrespetuosa, yo que te lo he dado todo... – y ahí vamos con su discurso de media hora, mínimo.

Bla, bla, bla, otra vez con el mismo discurso de siempre, ojalá pudiera usar mi magia contra ella y sin meterme en líos… ¡La convertiría en un periquito! Di media vuelta y me largue de la cocina, me habían espantado el hambre. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí dando un portazo. Vaya manera de empezar mi día.


	2. 2,3,4 y 5

_Chicas me he puesto amable y aquí van del capítulo 2 al 5.-_

_Espero les guste.-_

_Dejen un comentario si les gusta!_

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Accidente o Destino? Parte 1**_

Mientras caminaba bajo un sol que no calentaba mucho, miré el cielo, las nubes que se veían a lo lejos verdaderamente eran negras, llovería dentro de pocas horas... Genial, adoro la lluvia, el olor a tierra mojada… Mi estómago de pronto rugió, es verdad, no había tomado desayuno. Solté una suave risa. Entré al primer local que vi, necesitaba comer algo. Me senté en una mesa que vi vacía cerca de la puerta, dejé mi chaqueta al lado y espere que la mesera llegara a tomar mi pedido.

Buenos días - dijo la mesera al acercarse - ¿Qué desea pedir?

Un café con leche y tostadas, por favor – dije mirando de reojo el menú – además de un plato de cereales con leche y miel, por favor

Ok, en unos minutos más estará el pedido en su mesa - dijo mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta y se marchaba.-

Miré a mi alrededor, a esa hora había muy poca gente, solo había uno que otro oficinista, era la única que no iba vestida de traje. Sonreí, nunca pude soportar ese tipo de ropa, es más, ni la ropa de mago me gustaba, era como estar uniformado. De pronto, el ruido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta me sobresalto, me giré y vi a dos tipos muy altos entrar, mirarme fijamente e irse a sentar a una mesa cercana; en donde no dejaron de observarme detenidamente

Aquí está su pedido, señorita - dijo la mesera, dejando mis cosas sobre la mesa. No le preste atención. Metí la mano dentro de mi chaqueta y revisé en busca de mi varita, menos mal que nunca la apartaba de mi lado. Eso lo había aprendido mi primer año en Hogwarts a base de paseos a la enfermería. Suspiré.

Tomé mi desayuno sin ni siquiera degustarlo, estaba muy incomoda con la observación persistente de esas dos personas, que además no conocía de ninguna parte, aunque uno me parecía raramente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no mi mente no estaba en la labor de quererme ayudar.

Me levanté, dejé el dinero del desayuno en la mesa, más una generosa propina, tomé mi chaqueta y me la coloqué (finalmente, afuera estaba lloviendo) y salí, haciendo que la campanita sonará otra vez. Los tipos también se levantaron y se dispusieron a... ¿seguirme?

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Accidente o Destino? Parte 2**_

Verdaderamente me venían siguiendo, apuré mi andar hasta que llegué a la parte menos poblada de mi ciudad; era una especie de pequeño bosque, me escondí entre los árboles para poder espiar y saque mi varita de la chaqueta. No quería que unos muggles despistados me vieran con una "vara de madera" en las manos haciendo cosas raras.

Si fuera tú, guardaría la varita inmediatamente - me dijo uno de los tipos a mi espalda. Me giré y vi que me estaba apuntando directamente al pecho con una sonrisa macabra.

Para ser la número uno en el Colegio, eres bastante estúpida en el mundo muggle – dijo Will apareciendo entre los árboles.

Debería haberlo supuesto, por eso a uno de ellos le había encontrado un aire tan familiar, si hubiera sido más observadora... Pero ya era tarde, ahora estaba acorralada por dos ex Slytherin. Sonreí. Estos tipos nunca iban a superarlo.

¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté - ¿Acaso no sabes que no se puede usar magia fuera del Castillo?

Por supuesto que lo sé - respondió Will arrastrando las palabras – Por eso lo hago – sonrió de medio lado – Además ya no soy menor de edad, así que esa ley no me atañe, aunque me abarcaría si hubieran asquerosos muggles cerca.

¿Qué dem...?

¿Qué dirá tu querido profesor si su ayudante tiene manchada su hoja de vida por haber usado magia frente a inocentes muggles? - preguntó con desprecio Will de pronto, moviendo su varita desenfadadamente entre sus dedos.

Yo no voy a usar magia - respondí, sin bajar mi varita. Aunque no estaba muy segura

Eso dices ahora - respondió sonriendo - veamos que dices después de esto - levanto su varita y apuntó a mis pies - _¡Colloshoo!_

Salté hacia un lado, cayendo en un charco de barro, ¡maldición! Si no usaba magia, Will sería capaz de hacerme picadillos... ¿Qué hago? Además estaba claro que él no iba a jugar limpio, querían mi cabeza a cualquier precio.

¿No te vas a defender? - sonrió - Excelente.

Eso nunca, salté fuera del charco, apunté la varita hacia el pecho de cómplice, tendría que usar magia, pero nada fuera de las normas básicas de defensa, creo.

_¡Confundus!_ - grité con fuerza, me acerqué a Will, mientras su compañero nos miraba totalmente ido, apunté al suelo entre los dos y rogando que funcionara volví a gritar - _¡Confringo!_ - la explosión nos hizo volar a ambos por los aires. Al golpearme la cabeza con un sobresaliente del suelo quede inconsciente, varios metros más allá.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación totalmente desconocida, tenía una venda en la cabeza, y en la mesa de noche se encontraba mi varita y mi chaqueta, prolijamente doblada.

Creo que tienes que explicarme que hacías inconsciente en el bosque y armada con la varita - dijo Jorge desde la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados

¡Era Jorge! Sonreí, había viajado desde Londres para verme y no me había dicho nada... De pronto me acorde de todo y la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro. Estaba en un gran lío, "gran" era poco, estaba en uno de proporciones.-

Creo - dije mirándolo a los ojos -, que estoy metida en un gran problema.

_**Capitulo 4: Ministerio de Magia**_

¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Jorge - ¿Cómo que te han atacado en pleno bosque y nadie del Ministerio llego? – preguntó furioso – La distancia no creo que sea problema

Sí - repetí, ¿acaso era muy difícil de entender? -. Y si no me equivoco, dentro de unos momentos llegará una lechuza pidiendo mi asistencia al Ministerio de Magia para...

Entró una lechuza gris interrumpiendo mi conversación, venía con un pedazo de pergamino en el pico, un pergamino bastante arrugado; dejó el pedazo de papel sobre mi regazo y salió por la ventana, lo tomé y leí:

_**No te muevas de donde estas ¡Es una orden!**_

_**No respondas ninguna lechuza de nadie.**_

_**No te alejes de Jorge.**_

_**Stephan.-**_

¿Acaso ya sabían en el Castillo? Mierda... acabo de ingresar a un lío aún peor. ¿Tendré oportunidad de ingresar a dar las clases que me prometieron? Será que estoy totalmente perdida... ¡No quiero! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de forma inmediata. No era muy propensa a las lágrimas, pero perder la oportunidad de mi vida… era hasta para hacer berrinche.

¿Estás bien? - preguntó Jorge, mirándome con cautela - Te ves mal, te has puesto pálida.-

Sí, estoy bien - respondí con un gemido, dejando el pergamino a un lado y tapándome la cara con una mano - Sólo que... que tengo miedo a no poder dar las clases que me prometieron, con esto acabo de manchar mi expediente y...

De pronto, entró otra lechuza, esta vez negra y dejó un sobre amarillento también en mi regazo; esta carta era del Ministerio. ¿Me quitarían mi varita? ¿Podría volver al Castillo?

Ábrelo - susurró Jorge - nada malo puede pasar, en serio.-

¿Seguro? - pregunté dudosa - ¿Y si no me dejan volver?

No seas tan cobarde y ábrelo de una buena vez.

Tomé el sobre y suspirando lo rajé. Les ore a todos los magos y santos posibles que me ayudaran a arreglar la situación.

_**Capitulo 5: Visita al Ministerio**_

**Estimada Srta. Martínez:**

**Por uso indebido de magia en el mundo muggle, Ud. será citada**

**para revisar su caso el día lunes próximo a las 10 de la mañana en**

**el Ministerio de Magia, Quinto Piso.**

**Atte.**

**Griselda Forrus**

**Sub Secretaria**

Debía admitirlo, estaba aterrada, aunque tenía a mi lado a Jorge que no dejaba de abrazarme, sentía frío... No podía perder todo lo que había ganado... me había costado lágrimas y muchas humillaciones... todo por mi apellido, corrección, por mis apellidos.-

Te has puesto pálida - dijo Jorge tomando mi mano - y helada.-

Tengo miedo - respondí.

¿A qué, precisamente? - preguntó.

A perderlo todo

No vas a perder nada - me dijo Jorge tranquilizándome - De verdad, además fue en defensa propia, tú me lo dijiste, te tienen que creer.

No lo van hacer - me tapé la cara con ambas manos - Nadie lo hará, mi apellido pesa en el Ministerio.

¿Pesa? - la voz de Jorge me daba a entender que él no sabía nada - ¿A qué te refieres? Eres mitad muggle, mitad mago...

No es así, eso fue lo me obligaron a decir para que no me tuvieran más miedo del que ya me tienen algunas personas - saqué las manos de mi rostro - Mi nombre completo es Daniela Martínez Riddle.

Levanté la cabeza y vi como Jorge se alejaba de mí, esa era la reacción que tenían todas las personas al saber mi nombre. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama, tomé ambas cartas en mi mano, las metí en la chaqueta y me acerqué a la puerta. Sentí la mano de Jorge en mi brazo.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó fulminándome con la mirada.

Irme de aquí, ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar - respondí bajando la mirada.

Tú... - no acabó la frase, me tomó con fuerza y me sentó en la cama - Quiero que me expliques todo, no te voy a criticar, como nunca lo he hecho, y si pensabas que yo te iba a decir algo por tu apellido estas muy equivocada o en todos estos años no aprendiste a conocerme.

No pude evitarlo, por mi rostro empezaron a caer lágrimas, nunca nadie me había dicho eso después de escuchar mi nombre, al contrario, siempre huían y lo más lejos que podían. De pronto vi un vaso de agua frente mío, Jorge me estaba sonriendo.

Tranquilízate - dijo - Solo quiero saber la verdad, solo me tomaste por sorpresa – sonrió de lado con picardía – Jamás pensé que mi mejor amiga era nieta del mismísimo Voldermort e hija del hombre que mató a dos héroes de la Segunda Guerra – dicho así sonaba peor de lo que era – pero suena guay.

Respiré hondo, lo tomé de la mano y empecé a contarle toda la verdad... Sólo él podría saberla por ahora. Sonreí en mi interior, él era el único que hasta en las más alocadas situaciones encontraría todo "guay".

Puedes dejar de moverte por favor - me dijo Jorge, tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome a él.

Estoy nerviosa - respondí, mientras varias personas nos miraban y sonreían. Estábamos en Londres, haciendo tiempo para poder entrar a mi ¿detención? Ya ni siquiera sabía a lo que iba.

Si sigues así de nerviosa ni siquiera podrás hablar cuando el jurado te de el turno para hacerlo - me tomó de los hombros - Relájate.

Miré mi reloj, tan solo quedaban cinco minutos... cinco minutos que no sentí, porque cuando me vine a dar cuenta esta frente al jurado y al... ¿Mismísimo Ministro de Magia?

Buenos días Señorita Martínez - me dijo con una voz fría - Puede tomar asiento al frente de todos por favor... Señor Torrealba, puede sentarse ahí, donde va el público.

Vi como Jorge se alejaba dándome una sonrisa de ánimo y valor, pero no tenía ninguna de las dos, sabía que este era literalmente mi juicio.

Señorita Martínez, se le acusa de usar magia en terrenos muggles y ante la presencia de tres de ellos, ¿se declara culpable o inocente?

¿Muggles? No había...

Admite que uso un encantamiento para pegar los pies al suelo, uno para confundir y el encantamiento Confringo?

Sí, pero...

Admite además que lo uso sabiendo que estaba en terreno muggle y que no había ningún otro mago presente.

Sí, pero había otro...

Como pueden ver - dijo el Ministro sin dejarme ni siquiera hablar - Ella se cree estar por sobre nuestras leyes, cree por ser quien es que puede desafiarlas sin ser castigada - me miró, sonrió y miro al jurado - Querido jurado, quiero que levanten las manos quienes quieran que ella se vaya a Azkaban por tres años por su falta al ocultamiento que tenemos que poseer por ser magos...

Ya no lo escuchaba, la sola mención de la palabra Azkaban me había desarmado por completo... ¡Yo no podía ir a ese lugar!

¡ALTO!- exclamó una voz a mi espalda, me giré y me encontré cara a cara con el director de Hogwarts, el profesor Aaron, y a su lado se encontraba el profesor Stephan que me miraba preocupado.

¿Qué hace aquí usted, profesor Aaron? - preguntó el Ministro furioso.

Si este es un juicio y no una mera petición y castigo por el uso indebido de magia - dijo el profesor Aaron - creo que ella necesita una defensa.

Pues el dictamen ya está hecho - contraataco el Ministro con sorna - No se puede hacer nada.-

Si mal no recuerdo - dijo Stephan acercándose a mi lado - Ella ya no es menor de edad y puede usar magia en caso de defensa propia.

No se encontraba otro mago en el lugar- dijo una mujer del jurado, no le podía ver la cara, pero su tono de voz era petulante.

¡Si había uno! - exclamé, soltándome del brazo de Stephan que me quiso retener, miré de reojo al profesor Aaron que negaba con la cabeza. ¿Quiere que me quede callada? ¡Al diablo con él y los demás! No iré a Azkaban.

Sería tan amable de decirme quien más estaba con usted - dijo el ministro con una falsa sonrisa.

Estaba Will Scott - dije mirándolo fijamente.

Eso no es verdad - dijo con calma el Ministro burlándose de mi - El joven Scott no salió de su casa ese día, hay constancia de ello, porque yo estuve con él y su familia.

Esto debía ser una trampa, miré la cara de consternación de Jorge y Stephan y la vaga sonrisa del profesor Aaron. Estaba mareada, pero me defendería.

Ahora entiendo - dije dando un paso adelante, tenía la vista borrosa - Lo que usted quiere es encerrarme porque me tiene miedo - vi como su cara hacia un rictus, ¡Ja! Entonces era verdad - Le tiene miedo a mis apellidos, a quien es mi madre y mi padre y mi "honorable" abuelo, pero que todos los aquí presentes sepan que siento vergüenza de ser quien soy, por mi que fuera una simple muggle - me tambalee - Si ustedes quieren encerrarme por eso y no por lo que no cometí, está bien, pero sean sinceros y digan la verdad, no busquen falsas y pobres excusas.

Mira mocosa… - dijo la misma mujer.

Mocosa será usted- respondí con voz helada y cargada de odio – A menos que deseen encerrarme con mi "adorada" madre y me encargue de echar abajo Azkaban para fugarme piensen bien lo que vayan hacer – vi de reojo como Stephan y Jorge me miraban boquiabiertos – porque si me encierran y huyo de ese lugar, no pongan en duda eso, me encargaré personalmente de cada uno de ustedes y ahí si que tendrán que tener miedo a quien soy, no por mi ascendencia, sino a mi como persona individual… - cada vez me costaba más enfocar – puedo ser la mejor persona del mundo, pero a la vez puedo ser la peor de sus pesadillas.

¡Eso es una amenaza! – chilló la mujer, levantándose de su lugar, mirándome horrorizada, mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice.

No, señora – sonreí de medio lado – es una advertencia, no acostumbro amenazar y gastar mi saliva con personas que no valen la pena y usan las leyes a su antojo – la fulminé con la mirada - ¿O acaso olvido todo el mal que hizo en su tiempo, Dolores Umbridge? Y no la veo pagar por ello – extendí ambos brazos como para abarcar el lugar – Sus leyes están diseñadas para protegerse a sí mismos – sonreí - ¿O se le olvida que trató a Potter de mentiroso cuando estaba advirtiendo a todo el mundo de la vuelta del ser más peligroso que ha pisado el mundo? No le veo pagar por ello y por su abuso de poder contra los nacidos muggles cuando Tom Riddle subió al poder – todos me miraban con la boca abierta - ¿También fue exonerada de esos cargos? – solté una carcajada fría – No me venga a mí con sus leyes de pacotilla e intentar retenerme, sino verá todo lo Riddle que puedo ser.-

¡Bien! - exclamó el Ministro, cortando la discusión, al ver que la bruja idiota esa iba a replicar. - Se levanta la sesión y usted señorita Martínez queda libre de todo cargo - tomó sus cosas y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Me giré y vi como Stephan y Jorge sonreían, pero el profesor Aaron, me sonrió y se fue sin decir nada más. Estaba claro, me estaba evitando y como siempre, yo sin saber que había hecho ahora... De pronto sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera quedado libre de toda la presión que había acumulado y de lo que había soltado con mi lengua de serpiente, lo último que recuerdo es haber visto el rostro preocupado de Stephan y la voz de Jorge a lo lejos. Luego todo quedó negro.


End file.
